After Leaving Hogwarts
by Andie K
Summary: The sequel to A Love Between Potion Makers. We catch up with the students and see what has become of them in the future.
1. She Never Really Left

A/N: This feels so weird I'm working with a story that takes place years after my last one and in reality it's been like a day (talking from when I write this not when posted). And it has a different name. 

Disclaimer: good to know some things are still the same…for example still not mine

XOXO

"STOP TALKING!" Isabella shouted for the fiftieth time, this time throwing a piece of chalk at the kid. She was really starting to hate him. She was now working as the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts and she was planning on staying unlike the others had. The students seemed to think they could take advantage of her because she was the youngest staff member (she's 20!). For the last couple of years she had been studying with the DADA professors preparing for the job.

"Sorry Professor Weasley," the kid responded grinning at her. I hate him. Isabella turned around and continued to grade their quizzes while they worked on an assignment. Her mind wondered off to George, her husband. They had been married for a year now and she was three months pregnant with their first child or children in their case (twins). Already she was showing, even though it was still early in her pregnancy. Just then the bell rang to signify the end of the class. Couldn't come soon enough. She thought this while sighing relieved.

"I have your quizzes graded so I'll give them to you next time. We'll go over them and then I have something very special to show you guys. Bye till then," Isabella stated leaning against the front of her desk. Looking up she saw one of her students approaching her.

"Um Professor, can I ask you something about the essay you assigned for homework?" Jen looked down nervously, Bella nodded and she continued, "I'm just curious, but what do you mean by any creature?"

"Any creature in the wizarding world, so please don't do cats or dogs," Isabella responded kindly.

"Thanks, bye!" with that Jen ran from the room. First years could be tiring at times, they were so unsure about everything. Looking down Isabella groaned she had to go to a staff meeting. Running down to the staff room she arrived to find only Professor Snape there. Oh come on this isn't really happening.

"Well well if it isn't Ms. Weasley," Snape's mouth curled into a smile she returned his with a sarcastic one of her own.

"Why hello Snape, how do you do?" She asked curtly sitting down at her spot near the fire.

"I'm fine, you? What is this meeting about?" He responded smiling a smile of friendship.

"I'm good. Oh who knows, hopefully about that first year brat," Isabella grinned at him.

"Yes he is a pain isn't he?" Snape nodded knowing who she meant. Just then Professor McGonagall entered along with the other teachers who were to attend the meeting. Dumbledore entered last.

"Good, we're all here," Dumbledore stated looking around at all of them, "Now as all of you know Hogwarts has been asked to participate in a quidditch competition with two other schools. You are the ones who will be coming with the students going."

"W-what?" Isabella gasped, "I mean why?"

"You are all qualified and I believe you are all the best candidates for the job," Professor Dumbledore continued, "and are house leaders."

"She's not," Snape pointed at Bella who nodded.

"We feel she should accompany Professor McGonagall for experience," Professor Flitwick answered, "plus we trust her, students trust her too. We only hear good things about her."

Snape glared at Bella who smiled innocently as if saying, "what's not to trust?" Moments later the staff room cleared except Bella and Dumbledore.

"Albus why would you allow me to go? I'm a first year teacher. I'm sure Madam Hooch would be better suited for this," Bella looked at him genuinely confused.

"That is true, but you have worked with me and Professor McGonagall. Not to mention you helped improve Draco's performance as a seeker considerably during your time at Hogwarts," Dumbledore winked at her and turned to go.

"Wait, is it ok if I go home for dinner tonight? It's George and mines first anniversary," she looked down hoping he would allow it.

"Of course and invite him to join us tomorrow," Dumbledore smiled kindly at her. He had walked her down the aisle in place of her father and was still very close to her, "tell him I said happy anniversary and that he has wonderful wife." With that he left Isabella who smiled; she loved him like he was her father.

XOXO

Isabella prepared herself to leave for home; she was glad that she lived in Hogsmeade, which was only a short broom ride away. She and George lived in an apartment above the Weasley twins shop there (they opened it in her seventh year). Fred and George's business was doing so well that the decided to move it and open a bigger store in Hogsmeade. Business had improved since them and seemed to get better every year. Her favorite part of it being in Hogsmeade was that when a student came into the shop to purchase something she was usually seated behind the register talking with Fred or George, sometimes both. They all looked guiltily and she told them laughing that she better not see it in her class, but better hear about it having been used in Snape's class.

Isabella got off her broom and walked in Fred was seated at the counter bent over something.

"You're here late. What's going on?" Isabella asked removing her cloak and placing her broom in the locked cupboard where the three kept brooms.

"Accounting, I'm leaving in a minute though," he closed the book and placed it in a drawer, which he locked, "happy anniversary. You are home early though, guessing Dumbledore let you leave early for the occasion."

"He did and George is invited to have dinner tomorrow at the school. Now don't you think it's best to get home to your wife?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yes I do think so, if I'm late again she'll hit me," Fred laughed kissing Isabella's cheek before leaving. Isabella headed upstairs with her cloak draped over her arm. She went through the storage room and up the stairs at the back. Opening the door she inhaled the smell of pizza.

"I'm home," she called, George's head appeared out of the kitchen, he looked surprised.

"Hey you're home early," George stated coming over to her. He kissed and hugged her then placed his head on top of hers, "how are you?"

"I'm good. Dumbledore asked if you wanted to come to dinner tomorrow, you know how great the food at Hogwarts is," she said hoping he would agree to it.

"Do I ever! Much better than the pizza we will be eating tonight. Before I forget Happy Anniversary," he held out a small wrapped box and she gasped taking it from him. Opening it she saw the most beautiful necklace. It was crystal shaped like a moon, it caught every light and sparkled, it was gorgeous.

"Oh George, it's beautiful," she breathed. Lifting her shoulder length black hair he placed it around her neck. Isabella pulled out of her small purse an envelope with the Hogwarts crest (free stationary if you're a teacher). Handing it to him he frowned quizzically at her. He opened it to find tickets to a Chudley Cannons game, "they're season tickets, you can go with George or who ever you want."

"Thanks," George responded hugging her tightly to him. The two ate pizza and talked about plans for the baby room. They were glad that they had two spare rooms, that way when the kids were older they could move one into the other room, which currently served as an office/library for the two parents. Isabella snuggled close to him smiling.

XOXO

A/N: Well that's chapter one of this. There are 4 more. I decided to do Bella's point of view for the first one because I felt like it. Next is Ron's, then Hermione's, and last but not least is Ginny's. The last one won't really have a POV, it will be what Isabella's gonna show her class If you were wondering while reading A Love Between Potion Makers I decided to keep Dumbledore alive because he is one of my fav. Characters and also I needed Snape and Draco.


	2. Single and Working

A/N: Ron's POV. I've been soo busy lately that I haven't had time to update sorry!

Disclaimer: sigh still in the same position as before, not mine.

XOXO

Ron sighed this was depressing. Harry had left him alone to go on a date with his girlfriend, Jem. Jem was a seventh year at Hogwarts. Ron had only met her once or twice himself; it wasn't that she was the problem. The problem was that Harry had a girlfriend and he didn't. Ron looked around their flat in Diagon Alley, even he had to admit it could use for some cleaning. With a swish of his wand it was clean. Ron looked down at the work he was supposed to be doing. He was Head of the Department of and needed to approve the teachers going to some school in the states. He also was in charge of talking to someone from that school to see how many students were permitted to go. This was a tiring job at times, but even so Ron enjoyed almost every minute of it. This was the best job he could find for himself. He was paid well and got to see almost every quidditch match that took place in England.

"Oy, Hedwig!" Ron called for Harry's owl, it came to him and landed on his shoulder, "I don't think Harry will mind if I borrow you. Can you take this to the guy in charge of the school in the states?" Hedwig flew out the window and he went back to reading the Daily Prophet. Some wizard in Romania had been placed in AzKaban for attacking a ministry wizard. Ron decided that it was best to get it over and done with, he needed to read the list of teachers to go on the trip and either say yes or no to them going. Looking down the list he read the names pausing at Bella's before approving of her.

"Hey Ron," Harry greeted him as he entered the flat. Ron lifted a hand in response, "Where's Hedwig?"

"Hope you don't mind, I had something important to send and Pig couldn't possibly handle the journey," Ron said sheepishly looking up.

"You need to get a new owl mate," Harry responded, "Want to go out for drinks with Jem and a friend later. Term ended yesterday and she's home for the holidays."

"Fine, but how many times have I told you I hate being set up on dates," Ron responded.

"It was Jem's idea. Wanted you to come and figured you needed some motivation," Harry knew how much Ron hated being set up. Ron finished his work before going to change.

XOXO

_Ugh this girl couldn't be any duller, could she?_ Ron smiled a fake smile at her this action hurt his cheeks. She beamed back and continued talking about whatever it was they were 'discussing'. He was only startled back into reality when Harry mentioned Bella, his sister-in-law. It felt weird to think that everyone but Harry and Draco were related to him someway, their group was becoming a family.

"I do hope I'm not interrupting anything," she paused. Jem and Sarah (Ron's date) looked up and gasped.

"Professor," Jem looked horrified. Ron thought the look of dread on both of their faces entertaining. Ron knew a way out now, she had just appeared.

"Evening ladies, despite what you may have thought I do go out in the evenings and live outside Hogwarts," she responded handing Ron the letter. Before he could beg her to take him with her she was gone. _Avada Kedavra that sounds quick. Cast it on me Harry. _Ron groaned Sarah stopped talking.

"Oh I've upset you haven't I, sir, I'm so sorry. Sir," she said in response to his groan. That was what he hated most about her she kept calling him sir.

"No you haven't, but I must be off. I just remembered some work that was uh left unfinished," Ron said mocking her way of speaking. He almost added ma'am but thought better of it.

"Night Ron," Harry gave him a puzzled look. Ron left and sighed relieved to be out and away from Sarah. Now all he needed was some work to make it look like he had left for a legitimate reason or Harry's idea of one in any case. Luckily this work had come while they were out. He read the letter from his mother, which asked how he and Harry were doing. It also stated he was wanted at home by his father. Ron grinned hoping he wouldn't be back until after Harry.

XOXO

Ron rolled over in bed before stretching. _The meeting_ flashed through his mind. Ron dressed in record time and left the flat apparating into the ministry. Running up to his office he searched for the file he was to bring to the meeting. At last he found it, but had no time to enjoy the relief. Rushing to the place where the meeting was to be held he arrived slightly out of breath.

"Good morning," one of the men stated as he entered Ron nodded. The others greeted him and he paled…foreigners. None of them spoke English. The first to greet him was ministry translator, as he would later learn. Ron sighed this was going to take forever. Sure enough they weren't let out until 8 hours later. It was the longest and toughest meeting he'd ever been in. Somehow he knew that was just the start though.

"WEASLEY!" a short man yelled his name, "where have you been?"

"A meeting," Ron leaned back to avoid the spit flying.

"Sure _a meeting_. More like trying to avoid our discussion. Well let's reschedule for tomorrow," the man, Mr. Free, stormed away muttering about immaturity of new workers. Ron rolled his eyes before walking to get his things; it was time to go home. Arriving at his desk his jaw dropped, sitting on the edge of his desk was a very attractive lady filing her nails. Her hair was blond with bright red streaks and was worn in a stylish bob.

"Can I help you?" Ron asked regaining his composure.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm Mr. Wilks' new assistant," she stood up before continuing, "I'm Elle."

"Ron Weasley, here's what he wanted," Ron handed her a folder from his desk, "he told me he would send his assistant."

"Well thanks and nice to meet you," with that she left. Ron watched her leave hoping he'd see her again. After that he left for the apartment he shared with Harry.

XOXO

A/N: Well I promise to post the next chapter within the week (if I'm not too busy). Hermione comes next. Thanks for the wonderful reviews!


	3. Little Comforts

A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews. Hermione this time. Enjoy! Oh and sorry for taking so long, things have been crazy and I've had writers block.

Disclaimer: you know it I know it we all know it

XOXO

Hermione opened the door to the house. The hall was dark and there was a note on wall. Grabbing it she read it with a frown. It informed her that Fred would join her later that evening. Fred stayed late with George every now and then to do the accounting for the shop. It was on nights like this Hermione felt lonely; she missed him when he was gone. Slowly she climbed the stairs leading up to their bedroom. After depositing her stuff onto the bed she went down to the kitchen. To her surprise Fred was there. Standing up he went over and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"I thought you weren't going to be back until later tonight," Hermione said looking up at him.

"We finished early," he shrugged before continuing, "Mum wants to know if we feel like joining them for a family dinner tomorrow. What do you think?"

"Sounds good, who's going to be there?" Hermione asked walking to the fridge to take out some leftovers for dinner. After putting the dish into the oven she began to set the table.

"Um…Mum, Dad, Ron, Harry, George and Isabella, and Ginny and Draco," He responded ticking off the people on his fingers. The oven beeped to signify dinner to be ready the two ate in a comfortable silence. After they ate they cleaned up together and went to bed.

XOXO

The next morning Hermione woke at five and groaned she had the day off yet she always woke at five. She was going shopping with Ginny and Luna today. They were meeting in Diagon Alley for breakfast at eight before hitting the shops. Shopping wasn't one of Hermione's favorite pastimes, but she had had no other plans, so she agreed to go. Hermione read for a couple of hours before showering and getting dressed. Looking at the clock on the wall she prepared to leave (left a note for Fred).

Once in Diagon Alley she headed towards the Leaky Cauldron. Inside she instantly spotted Luna, who was sitting at a table alone in the corner. Hermione hurried over to her.

"Where's Ginny?" They both asked at the same time. The two laughed and Luna responded.

"Dunno I thought she was going to come with you," Luna responded peering at Hermione. Hermione sat down and sighed.

"I was under the impression she was going to be arriving with you," a waiter came by and took the two girl's orders. "You haven't been waiting too long have you?" Hermione asked once the waiter had left.

"Nope just got here," Luna replied, "she's not coming."

"What makes you say _that_?" Hermione asked more than a little irritated with this. Ginny was a good friend and would never do something like that.

"Just a feeling. Probably made plans with Draco, those two are enough to make anyone ill," Luna smiled sadly, "I wish I had someone like that." Hermione was unsure how to respond. It was true that Luna was still single, but it always seemed as though this was not important to Luna. Their food arrived a second later and the two ate talking politely about how work was going. Luna was working for the Daily Prophet now, the Quibbler's sales had dropped and they were forced to close. She still wanted to be a journalist so she decided that maybe the Daily Prophet wasn't so bad. Hermione was working at the ministry for the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. She enjoyed the job immensely.

XOXO

Hermione had bought a gorgeous new quill in Diagon Alley. She was putting it away now after showing it to Fred. Going back into the living room she sat next to Fred and leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. Fred wrapped his arm around her.

"Something wrong?" he whispered.

"No I'm just really glad you're here," Hermione smiled and closed her eyes. She loved just being with him like this.

"Who wouldn't be glad to have me?" Fred responded. She giggled and pretended to punch his stomach. They were happy, but there was something Hermione had always dreamt of. She wanted to have kids, but she didn't know how Fred felt about this subject. Hermione never had the courage to ask him.

"Fred?"

"Yes?"

Hermione shook her head, "never mind" she smiled sadly to herself she didn't want this moment to be ruined.

"What? Tell me," Fred looked down at her.

"It's just…well, I've always wanted to get married and have kids," Hermione started, "So I was wondering if you wanted to have a family too?" She knew she phrased it oddly; she was nervous and couldn't help it.

"I thought you'd never ask," he leaned down and kissed her.

XOXO

A/N: Well short? Yes. I know, but the next one is going to be longer. I have a lot I want to put into it. Next time it's both Draco and Ginny's POV. Please Review


	4. A Family Gathering

_A/N: I'm back. Ok well enjoy this chapter; it is Ginny's turn! Please review too. Well one more after this and then I am done with these guys (for now anyway)._

Disclaimer: I'm so sick of doing this in what world am I or will I be JKR?

XOXO

Ginny stared straight ahead at the wall; this was a disaster to say the least. Isabella had left Hogwarts because she was "sick" and Ginny was left to cover for her. How had this happened? Ginny volunteered deciding she needed a break from her current job and that going back to Hogwarts would be fun. She was wrong it appeared. None of the students were thrilled at her being there and suddenly she wasn't as thrilled to be there either. There was only one thing she had not counted on.

"Oye! Professor, how are you related to Weasley? You guys have the same last name," the brat asked for the fiftieth time. Oh Ginny was loathing him.

"Who cares? Get back to work," Ginny rolled her eyes. _I quit right after this class._ As Ginny thought this, a man came into the room and grinned at her. _Who?_

"I'll be taking over from now on," he said looking at her. Ginny smiled joyfully.

"Thank goodness, bye!" Ginny raced out. Once out of the castle she looked at the dreary sky. _What should I do now? I wonder if Draco's free…_ Deciding to go surprise him at work she left.

XOXO

Draco looked at the flowers in his arm and smiled. He knew Ginny's week was going badly and wanted to cheer her up by surprising her. Knowing her favorite flowers were tulips he had bought a dozen to give to her. He walked up to Hogwarts (he's in Hogsmeade) and in through the front doors where he walked right into Ginny.

"What? Draco…" Ginny said from where she had landed on the floor. She was clearly puzzled to see him.

"I came to give you these," He said handing her the tulips, which had all been damaged in the collision, all except one that is. She smiled its petals were the same soft gold as the roses he had given to her during their time at Hogwarts. He bent down and kissed her. He smiled at the effect of the kiss; she was slightly dazed.

"Shouldn't you be in a class right now?" Draco questioned her.

"Actually I was just on my way to surprise you. They, I assume Isabella, sent in a new sub to replace me," Ginny said still dazed from Draco just showing up.

"I see. Well what now?" Draco asked.

"I was planning on taking you out to lunch as part of my surprise," Ginny smiled knowing this was her time to treat him.

"Sounds good but I insist that I pay," Draco said giving her a long look. Ginny blushed but stood her ground.

"This is my er gift to you," Ginny said with such firmness that Draco put his arms up in mock surrender, "now where do you want to go?"

"Mmm…I'm not sure there isn't very much that we haven't tried in the wizarding communities around here," Draco mused. Ginny agreed, they had been to almost every restaurant in the local wizarding areas.

"How 'bout that Italian place in London? The muggle one?" Ginny had heard from Hermione who went with her parents when she was young and Fred last month that it was _very_ good. Draco hesitated before nodding, it was still uncomfortable for him to be surrounded by muggles because his father had taught him they were unworthy. That same theory applied to muggle-born magicians too. The two headed to the restaurant and upon arriving Ginny grinned. It was small and cozy on the inside; the outside was very cute and homey looking. People talked and laughed with the waiters, it was as though they were close friends.

"I love the atmosphere," Ginny whispered to Draco.

"Oh?" Draco looked at her puzzlement on his face.

"It's so welcoming," Ginny smiled again at him, "I hope the food is just as nice. I would love to make this a regular."

"How many are in your party?" a waitress asked from behind the counter.

"Two," Draco responded stiffly. She beckoned for them to follow and they did to a small table near a window. Handing them their menus she told them another server would be right over. Ginny scanned the menu until she found her favorite, spaghetti and meatballs in a tomato sauce. Deciding on water to drink she looked over at Draco who was frowning at the menu.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked him.

"Nothing I just don't know what to order," he grumbled, now it was Ginny's turn to frown.

"Oh come on, there's tons of stuff on here," she waved her hand at the menu impatiently. Draco chose what to order and they enjoyed their lunch it was even better than they had heard.

XOXO

Later that night Ginny sat in front of the mirror getting ready to go to her parent's house for dinner. Draco sat on the bed.

"Why exactly are we going again?" Draco asked, he was often not very happy about going to dinner with Ginny's family. They had accepted him and he had apologized for his family's behavior, but occasionally things were awkward.

"Because everyone is going, Bella, Ron, Fred, Hermione, Harry, everyone," Ginny sighed this was an old conversation that she was sick of.

"You look beautiful, shall we head out?" he asked her and she nodded.

When they arrived a very happy Mrs. Weasley greeted them and informed them that Harry and Ron were in the kitchen with Jem (Harry's Girlfriend). Draco followed Ginny to the kitchen where Harry and Jem sat across from Ron. Ron was scowling.

"Hey guys," Ginny greeted them.

"Ginny separate them will you? They're too lovey-dovey for me, I'm getting ill," Ron moaned. Harry waved at them.

"Ron didn't you say _your_ girlfriend would be here tonight?" Draco asked looking around smugly; he hadn't believed Ron really had a girlfriend.

"Where is she Ron? I know she said she was coming, but…" Harry trailed off, he'd met her and even he wasn't sure that she was actually Ron's girlfriend.

"She said she'd be late, she _is _coming from France you know," Ron stated looking the smuggest of them all. Ginny rolled her eyes and Jem raised her eyebrows at the guys. Ginny turned to Jem who had walked over.

"So how are things going? I guess tonight will be weird for you with Bella being here," Ginny grinned at her; she had always found it odd to see teachers out of Hogwarts.

"I'm good, but I don't think it will be too bad I've seen her out of Hogwarts before. Although that time it was a little odd," Jem stated chuckling slightly at the memory. The guys had started arguing again about Ron's mysterious new girl and the two listened laughing. It truly was one of the stupidest conversations Ginny had ever heard.

"Ron has a girlfriend? Lalalalaaaa," Isabella teased entering the room.

"He _says _he does," Draco and Harry said at the same time it was Harry who continued though, "a French girl."

"Because I _do _and she _is _French," Ron sounded tired of repeating himself.

"Ooh la la," Isabella winked at Ron before turning to Ginny and Jem.

"I heard them from outside, they are so so loud," Isabella commented, "how long has this argument been going on for?"

"Erm…a while," Ginny looked at Jem for back up.

"Around five minutes," Jem finished looking at her watch.

"Goodness, they never tire of this do they," Isabella rolled her eyes, "so how have things been going with Harry? Hopefully good."

"Good. We've met this girl, but Harry thinks he was lying about her. She is French and Harry says he met her in his fourth year and she would never like him," Jem shrugged.

"No way! Fleur!" Ginny whispered.

"Nope she said her name was Gabrielle," Jem responded.

"That's Fleur's sister so I _was_ close," Ginny said smirking, "I'm surprised she isn't here yet to be honest. That is, if she is really his girlfriend."

"See? Even Ginny is doubting you!" Harry pointed a look of triumph on his face.

"Leave me out of this," Ginny responded, frowning. At that moment Fred, Hermione, and George all entered.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Hermione asked angrily, "we could hear you from outside." She had her stubborn tone on.

"They're arguing over whether or not Ron's girlfriend is actually his girlfriend. Or if she was made up," Isabella clued them in. The argument had been going strong for ten whole minutes now and the three girls were getting headaches. Mrs. Weasley chose that time to come in and inform them another guest had arrived and was waiting out front. Ron jumped up and ran quickly out to the front. The others followed hoping to see the girl.

"I'm sorry I am late Ron," Gabrielle stated kissing his cheek, "I had to deal with my sisters crisis." She spoke perfect English with an accent (A/N: I can't type accents, don't ask why, so just imagine it as you read, thanks for understanding.). Ron was beaming, grinning ear to ear.

"That's no trouble at all," Ron smiled down at her, she came up to his shoulder, "Everyone this is Gabrielle." After the introductions were done they moved into the garden where a long table had been set up for them. Dinner was uneventful; they talked, laughed, and discussed how bad they were at Hogwarts. Jem was shocked to learn her teacher had been one of the biggest troublemakers in her day. After everyone had cleaned up they took away the table and sat on the chairs.

"Hermione and I have decided to try for a baby," George announced. Hermione looked over at him fondly.

"Congrats!" Ginny and Isabella yelled together, they laughed and Isabella made her announcement. It was the perfect moment. Everyone had something huge to share and were antsy to say to tell it to the group.

"The baby is a girl and we're planning on naming her Molly. After her grandmother," Isabella smiled over at Mrs. Weasley who came over to hug her. Harry and Ron both announced they were engaged and then everyone looked at Ginny.

"Um…nothing big here," Ginny smiled weakly.

"Actually," Draco got down on one knee and pulled a small box out of his pocket, "I wanted to ask you tonight while we were with everyone. Will you marry me?" Everyone held their breath waiting for the response.

"Yes," Ginny whispered shocked, but happy. Draco slid the gorgeous ruby ring on her finger. It was a small ruby, the ring was simple, but just Ginny's style. Everyone congratulated them. The rest of the evening was spent with Ginny and Draco paying extra attention to each other. When it was time to go home Isabella told Jem one thing.

"I'm going to be showing you guys something from my days at Hogwarts tomorrow," Isabella smiled, "and we're friends outside of the classroom, right?"

"Definitely and I look forward to seeing whatever it is," Jem chuckled, "It sounds like you were quite mischievous." The two giggled an Isabella nodded.

XOXOXO

**EPILOGUE**

Isabella had her baby and took time off from work, leaving someone other than Ginny in charge. Harry, Jem, Ron, and Gabrielle had a joint wedding because it would cost less. Hermione got pregnant with twin boys. Ginny and Draco began planning for their wedding. Someday down the line Ginny would have a child and the four (all the girl's babies) would grow up and leave for Hogwarts. In the end they all lived HAPPILY EVER AFTER.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_A/N: The next chapter is already written I just need reviews to make me post it. It's the final one. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Oh incase I confused you or didn't make it clearly known; Hermione and Fred were already married in the last chapter._

_All right now to be annoying._

_PLEASE READ MY NEWEST STORY SHE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED. To see a summary and get a link just click on my name up top. It would be much appreciated if you would read this story; I mean it, you have no idea!_

_-Sakura _


End file.
